Determine prevalence of hyperlipoproteinemia in a total population of 17-17 1/2 year olds and sample their parents. Determine prevalence of primary and secondary hyperlipoproteinemia in populations. Compare prevalence of hyperlipoproteinemia in different major ethnic subpopulations. Evaluate the populations' coronary heart disease status and relationship to hyperlipoproteinemia. Measure the intake of major nutrients by a one day dietary recall in hyperlipoproteinemic and control groups to evaluate whether the hyperlipoproteinemia is related to the intake of specific nutrients.